<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kissing myself away from your body by JustAnPolishAlien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253268">Kissing myself away from your body</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnPolishAlien/pseuds/JustAnPolishAlien'>JustAnPolishAlien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kissing myself away from your body [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bodyswap, Gen, Kissing, Soulmate AU, Soulmate Bodyswap AU, Soulmates, kiibo and maki are just once mentioned but i added them just because, kiss, kokichi's a sneaky kiss thief, lots of blushes, no beta we die like man, no killings, seems like i truly love blushing characters, that's just some stupid short fic XD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:15:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnPolishAlien/pseuds/JustAnPolishAlien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another Soulmates AU but where soulmates swap bodies when they touch each other and return to themselves after a kiss or after a week has passed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kissing myself away from your body [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kissing myself away from your body</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Saihara showed up in dining hall without his cap and with a wide smile shouting “Hello, peasants!” everyone knew that something was wrong. And after Ouma walked in after him looking anxious and embarrassed and not looking anyone in the eye everyone knew what exactly was wrong.</p><p>“Ouma-kun, please stop this!” whisper-shouted Saihara in Ouma’s body, trying to catch the taller boy to no avail. Raven-haired young man had no problem with avoiding the short one with dancey walk.</p><p>“Nooope! I don’t think I will, Saihara-chan! I might like being in this gorgeous body of yours and doing things you wouldn’t ever do! Or is that a lie? Nishishi~ Wait, that actually sounded weird. Oh well~” Saihara literally groaned in response, not able to say anything else as he was too busy being flustered after hearing the indirect compliment. He silently sat next to Momota who looked at him funnily. </p><p>“Good morning, Momota-kun” Ouma’s mouth said with tired voice as he tried to reach for some sandwich lying in front of him. Keyword being ‘tried’. He was so fucking tiny! How did even Ouma deal with it until now? He was about to give up and accept the fact that he was going to be hungry today when he saw a hand in a purple sleeve passing him a sandwich. He thankfully reached for offered food but it was taken from before him just when he was going to grab it. Saihara looked at Momota with sadness and confusion visible in his eyes. “What did I do to you to treat me like that, Momota-kun?  It is enough that I am trapped in this hilariously small body, you don’t need to bully me for it too.” He said with yet another sigh, ignoring Ouma’s “hey, don’t you offend my body, Shumai!” shouted from behind him as he was terrorizing Kiibo or something like that.</p><p>“...are you really Shuichi, tho?” astronaut asked with apprehension. He was given deadpan face in answer and he cringed slightly. “You could be Ouma fucking around trying to act like my sidekick for all I know!”</p><p>Saihara was about to groan and faceplant on the table when he was unexpectedly lifted from his chair with hands under his armpits. He blushed as his head was placed on someone’s chest and hugged while messing with his hair. Said chest was clothed in pinstriped uniform and that was the thing which told him who was holding him. It didn’t help his blush at all. “O-O-Ouma-kun, what are y-you doing...?!”</p><p>“Shush, my beloved” supreme leader said with Saihara’s mouth which was a really unsettling thing and made Momota ultimately confused. Ouma poked his tongue at him what almost made him lost his cool and go at the leader if it wasn’t for Harukawa who held him in place. “Oh well, it looks like you should have your body back for your own sanity, what a shame, Saihara-chan.”</p><p>Detective was shoved at the length of his arms, face front to his own which was closer and closer to him. It was the moment he finally understood what was happening and quickly after his face once again became red. “Wha—wait! Sto—don’t-! Ouma-ku--!” his cries were unsuccessful and abruptly stopped when he felt soft mouth on his own.</p><p>Kiss lasted no longer than two seconds but it was enough for Saihara to die internally. After he was released from it he was again in his own body with his whole head and part of his neck shining red like some sort of a lantern. He couldn’t look anyone in the eye and he just squatted on the floor while hiding his face behind his hands and mumbling something incoherently to himself.</p><p>At the same time Ouma willed his own blush go away, lying to himself that it was just a remnant of Saihara’s influence on his body when his mind was in it and not the result of the short kiss he initiated. He couldn’t stop himself from licking his lips and already thinking of a plan to steal another kiss from the timid boy sitting before him. He smiled widely and put his hand on the back of his head while turning to the door.</p><p>“Nishishi, it was nice while it lasted. Guess I’ll be going now, so later, Shumai~~!” Object of his goodbye didn’t even acknowledge his words but that was to be expected. Waiting no longer, he left the dining hall with spring in his step. That left everyone with their attention on the blushing mess almost lying on the floor which was Saihara Shuichi, their actually broken friend. The first one to break the silence was Momota who squatted next to his sidekick and asked him if he was okay. He had a hard time trying to force down his laugh but he must to admit he was doing a good job with it.</p><p>...almost. “Just let me die” detective groaned, still not looking up. This was the moment Momota couldn’t hold back anymore. Stern and hurt look at his friend’s face did nothing to stop him which was going to concern him later. Soon other people joined him which only added to flushed boy’s misery. He wanted to disappear. And for his heart to stop beating like that. Couldn’t he just calm down?</p><p>He made his breaths longer and more even with an intention to collect himself and finally eat breakfast. Akamatsu helped him up but the moment he looked at her face he wanted to groan and squat at the floor some more. She was practically bursting with joy and mischief and he knew he <i>didn’t</i> want to know what she was about to say so without second thoughts he ran from the dining hall. Half of his friends were shouting after him with laugh and some of them ignored what happened moment ago in favour of talking to themselves while eating food. Only Hoshi, who was silently observing everything until now, sighed deeply and said mostly to himself:</p><p>“...is nobody going to mention the fact that they are soulmates?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That was just a stupid short story I really wanted to write so thank you for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it at least just a little and so the kudos and comments are always appreciated!<br/>I may make a series of short stories in this AU with different pairings too, so if you're interested you know where to find something like that c;<br/>Anywho, have a nice day/night, everyone! Stay safe! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>